


You Gotta Use Whatever Advantage You Have

by Lenni51074



Series: War Games [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Laser Tag, Team Bonding, reader is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenni51074/pseuds/Lenni51074
Summary: The Avengers go to laser-tag. You use – unconventional – methods to make sure your team wins.





	You Gotta Use Whatever Advantage You Have

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an OTP prompt about kissing your opponent whilst at laser tag, and shooting them while they are distracted

It was one of those rare times when Tony had made a suggestion for a team-building activity, and every other member had actually agreed that it was a good idea. Laser tag sounded like an excellent idea. It was fun, appealed to the competitive nature of everyone, and was also a great way to incorporate team tactics that might be able to be used for future missions.

Before leaving the Compound, the teams were chosen. As Tony had been the one to come up with the idea, it was agreed that he should be one of the team captains. It was a unanimous decision for Steve to captain the opposing team.

“OK, so my first choice is Bruce,” said Tony. Bruce moved to Tony’s side.

“Bucky,” said Steve, to the surprise of absolutely no one.

Tony’s next choice was Natasha, so Steve then chose Clint in order to separate the assassins.

“Point Break, get over here,” Tony pointed to Thor. Naturally, Steve then chose Loki. Tony decided Pietro was his next choice, meaning that Steve called Wanda to his team. You noticed that Steve seemed to be splitting up team members that had obviously worked well together in the past, which you thought was a clever tactic. He could use their knowledge of their partners to the team’s advantage.

“Wilson, you’re with me,” called Tony to Sam. Steve’s then chose Scott, to Scott’s immense delight. He was an enormous fanboy of Captain America.

“Alright, Underoos, you’re on Team Iron Man.” Peter practically bounced over to Tony’s team. It was almost comical how much he idolised Tony.

“Y/N, I guess that means you’re stuck with us,” grinned Steve.

“Oh, no, what a hardship being on Team Awesome, as opposed to Team King of Poor Life Choices,” you scoffed. Steve’s grin grew even wider, while Tony rolled his eyes. Bucky fist bumped you when you joined the line-up.

It was no secret that you and Tony didn’t see eye to eye, especially after what had happened in Germany. It didn’t matter that he was your uncle. You’d had enough trouble forgiving him for the whole Ultron debacle, and then he’d gone and dragged Peter along with him in his ridiculous efforts to try and detain Steve and the others, simply because he’d decided that the Avengers should be able to be ordered about by the United Nations rather than remain autonomous, and hadn’t liked that Steve refused to sign the Sokovia Accords. You’d stayed away from the whole mess, only because Steve had begged you not to get involved as you were a minor. He knew what would happen if you got caught with him, and he didn’t want to take the risk that you’d end up imprisoned with the others. So you’d stayed behind, providing logistical support for Steve and trying to hide his team’s tracks as much as possible by manipulating whatever video footage you could get hold of.

Luckily, your relationships with Nat and Peter hadn’t been affected. Nat decided to help Steve after realising that Bucky had been framed, and Peter had blindly gone along with his mentor because he had been an impressionable fifteen year old who didn’t bother to question his idol when told that he needed his help. Once he’d had the situation fully explained to him upon returning to New York, Peter wondered whether he would have made the same choice if he’d been given all of the information. He still admired Tony and looked up to him intellectually, but he no longer hero worshipped him, for which you were truly thankful.

The teams headed to the laser tag venue in separate vehicles “in order to avoid spying,” as Tony put it. You snorted. As if you needed to spy. The only tactical ones on Tony’s team were Natasha and Sam, and possibly Thor. Everybody else on the team was a loose cannon as far as you were concerned. Steve’s team was chock-full of people who knew how to use the strengths of every team member in order to exploit the weaknesses of the others.

“Right, so we all know to use whatever advantage you have to win this. Take no prisoners,” said Steve.

Wanda huffed. “Tony said Loki and I cannot use our magic. How does that help us?”

You laughed. “I’m pretty sure that Loki is sneaky enough without needing to resort to magic. And you’ve spent enough time with all of us to know how everybody works. You should be able to anticipate how they will all react.” Bucky and Steve nodded with this assessment.

“I’ll concentrate on Nat,” advised Clint. “She’s the most dangerous one on that team, and I’ve probably got the best chance of taking her out.”

Steve agreed. “Alright. We are going to want to try to be the dark coloured team if possible, because that will make us more difficult to spot at the venue.” Tony had a habit of choosing red because of his Iron Man suit, so Steve’s team would more than likely end up with the darker colour anyway.

“We’ll split up, half on the upper levels and half on the bottom. Bucky, Clint, Y/N, I want you three up top as our defence. Buck’s got experience as a sniper, and so has Clint. Y/N, you can spot trouble a mile off so I want you as our eyes up there.” 

“No problems, Cap,” you replied. The others murmured their agreement.

“The rest of us are on the ground for the attack. We’ll want to stay as low as possible for our attack. Try to ambush them if possible. And tread quietly.” The whole team was pretty good at being stealthy. Clint and Bucky were both trained assassins, Steve had extensive combat training, and Scott had a background as a thief. Loki was an expert at sneaking around without being seen, and Wanda was the quieter of the Maximoff twins. You also knew how to keep quiet when necessary, as you often had to hack into enemy databases whilst on missions with the others and knew how not to draw attention to yourself.

“We got this in the bag,” gloated Bucky.

“Don’t celebrate yet,” Steve admonished. “Tony’s team has some good players, plus Tony is likely to try to cheat if he thinks he can get away with it.”

“It’s not cheating according to Tony,” you said. “It’s taking advantage of alternative interpretations of the rules.”

“Whatever. We stick to the plan as much as possible. Keep low, keep moving, and try not to get killed.” The team shook hands and piled out of the town car.

When both teams were lined up to get their gear, it became obvious that your team had the advantage. While everyone on Team Cap was dressed in dark colours, Nat was the only one on Team Tony that was in her customary black. Sam was in a black t-shirt and dark green pants, but Bruce was wearing a purple sweater, Pietro was in his usual silver-coloured top, and Peter was wearing a science pun t-shirt. Tony would be harder to spot, as his arc reactor would be covered by the sensor on the combat gear.

Peter pulled a face at you, and you responded by poking your tongue out at him. As the teams walked into the darkened arena, Peter said, “I hope you’re prepared to lose, Y/N.”

“No way, Parker. You guys are going down.” Your competitive streak was rearing its ugly head. You headed inside to scope out a good vantage point and waited for the signal that the game was starting.

After a couple of minutes, you spotted Bruce below you and easily took him out. The poor man always forgot to look up whenever you came to laser tag, and so he spent a lot of time waiting for his suit to re-energise. Once Bruce was taken out, you moved further around to try and see if there was another member of Team Tony that could be eliminated.

You saw Pietro coming around the corner, and managed to take cover. Just as he came to your hiding spot, you jumped out and shot him, causing him to swear in Russian. You ran off, knowing that he would try to get his revenge on you.

Steve’s team won the first two rounds, but then Team Tony ambushed both Bucky and Steve for the next round and took it out. You guys won the fourth round. It was best of five so technically Team Steve had already won, but you really wanted to end the night 4-1.

The final round was tense. Wanda was lost early on, but then Loki eliminated both Thor and Tony. Bruce surprised everybody by getting rid of Scott.

You’d been heading to the area where you knew Bucky was hiding, when you spotted Peter directly beneath you. An evil plan formed in your mind. You quietly dropped behind him, following a few paces behind him. When he came to a corner, you reached over his shoulder, covering his mouth with your hand so that he couldn’t cry out, and pulled him into the corner with you. He turned around and stared at you with wide eyes, wondering why on earth you hadn’t shot him yet.

“Relax, Pete,” you whispered. “I’m not going to shoot you.” You lowered your gun to emphasise your point.

Peter stared at you doubtfully. “You aren’t?”

“Nope,” you said, popping the ‘p’. “Because I’ve finally got you exactly where I want you, and I intend to take full advantage of that.”

He looked at you with a puzzled frown. “Y/N, what on earth are you talking about?”

“Oh, come on, Peter,” you said, coyly twirling a lock of your hair. “Are you really that dense?” You moved closer so that you stood toe to toe with him, pressing your chest to his and causing his breath to hitch. “You’re a boy, I’m a girl. You’re cute, I’m cuter. It’s dark, and we’re alone where nobody can see us. What do you think I’m talking about?” You walked the fingers of your free hand up his chest, tickling his neck as you twined your fingers into his hair.

Peter continued to fix his huge chocolate-coloured eyes on your face, trying to determine what you were up to. Part of him knew that this was probably a trap, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to care. You were biting your lip and looking at him like you wanted to kiss him, and he suddenly realised that he desperately wanted to kiss you back.

You stood up on tiptoes and moved your face closer to his. Brushing your lips against his, you tugged gently on his hair. Peter snaked an arm around your waist and enthusiastically returned your kiss, pushing his tongue into your mouth and sighing with pleasure. You grinned against his mouth. You pulled away slightly, pressing kisses along his jaw and up to his ear. You softly bit his earlobe and whispered, “Peter?”

“Y.. Y… Yeah?” he stuttered.

“The Lannister’s send their regards.” You grinned wickedly as you shot Peter’s sensor while he stared at you with a look of absolute betrayal on his face. You patted his cheek and gave him another quick kiss. “Not that this wasn’t nice, Peter. But there is absolutely no way I’m letting Team Tony win another game.” You ran off to return to your teammates before Peter had a chance to fully comprehend what had just happened.

In the end, your team won easily. Steve had managed to take out both Sam and Thor, and Clint got rid of Natasha again. Wanda took Pietro out of the game once she’d recovered, and Bucky got Bruce. You high-fived everyone and gloated at the fact that Team Cap had wiped the floor with Team Iron Man. Tony sulked, because he hated losing.

Peter glared at you and you returned his gaze nonchalantly. “You cheated, Y/N.”

That got everyone’s interest. You were a notoriously fair player and hated cheating in any form.

“I beg your pardon, Peter Parker? I did no such thing.”

He crossed his arms over his chest and continued to look daggers at you. “You know damn well you did. You are a cheating cheater who cheats.”

Steve grew concerned. “Peter, what are you talking about? How did Y/N cheat?”

Tony perked up. “Yeah, if she cheated then she should have been disqualified and that whole round doesn’t count.”

Peter stood directly in front of you. “She pushed me into a corner and kissed me.”

Clint burst out laughing. “How the hell is that cheating?” Pietro wanted to know how come nobody had kissed him.

“He’s upset because I shot him immediately afterward,” you admitted. Natasha and Loki looked at you with pride. They knew from experience that seduction was an excellent technique for gaining an advantage over an opponent. Bucky smirked and gave you a thumbs up.

“It wasn’t cheating, Peter,” you continued. “I was merely using a diversionary tactic to take advantage of the fact that you could be easily distracted in order to take you out of the game. I exploited a weakness. It wasn’t personal.”

“It was a dirty trick,” Peter insisted.

“You weren’t complaining at the time,” you noted. “All’s fair in love and war, Peter.”

Tony looked thunderstruck. “Uh, since when did love come into this?”

You rolled your eyes. “It’s a figure of speech, Tony. Jeez.”

Sam said, “Well, as much fun as this has all been, I’m feeling a bit hungry. Why don’t we go hit the shawarma place before heading back?”

Everyone agreed that it sounded like a good plan. Nothing like killing your fellow teammates numerous times to build up an appetite.

You hung back a little back so that you could walk with Peter. He still looked a bit sulky. “Hey, Pete.” You grabbed his hand so that he had to stop walking and look at you. “I didn’t mean to upset you. It was just meant to be fun. You know, something we could laugh about afterwards.”

He shrugged his shoulders. “Sorry I don’t find it funny. I just thought……” His voice trailed off.

“You thought what, Pete?”

He looked at you. “I thought that maybe you actually felt the same way that I did.”

You stared at Peter. You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. Was he admitting that he had feelings for you? You’d been crushing on him for a while but didn’t think he liked you as anything more than a friend.

You looped your hands behind Peter’s neck and looked up at him. “Peter, I do like you. A lot. But I thought you just wanted to be friends. If I’d known how you really felt, I never would have kissed you in there. I would never have played with your emotions like that if I’d thought for a second that you were going to take it seriously.”

“Well, how am I supposed to take it? The girl I’m crazy about finally kissed me, and I’m not supposed to take it seriously?”

“Jeez, I’m an idiot. I’m sorry, Peter.”

He laughed. “You’re my idiot, so I forgive you. But, you need to make it up to me.”

“Anything. You know I’d never hurt you on purpose. How can I make it up to you?”

He pressed his forehead to yours and looked into your eyes. “You can kiss me for real.”

OK, you could definitely do that, no problem. You pulled Peter’s head down until his lips touched yours, and kissed him gently. After a few seconds though, it became more passionate. He grabbed your waist with both hands and pulled you as close as possible. Your tongues danced together, and soon both of you were moaning into each other’s mouths. Eventually you had to catch your breath, and you pressed your foreheads together and stared at each other.

Finally, Peter laced his fingers with yours and tugged you along. “Come on, we’d better join the others before they send out a search party.”

The two of you headed to the shawarma place, hand in hand, prepared to face the onslaught of relentless teasing that was sure to follow.

And you promised Peter that next time you played laser tag, you’d make sure you were on the same team.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at laser tag, so the tactic hints came from here: https://www.wikihow.com/Be-Good-at-Laser-Tag


End file.
